Lord Hater/Gallery/Season 1
"The Picnic" S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Army.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater look at Wander.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech interupted.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 01.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 02.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 03.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 04.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 05.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Speech 06.png S1e2a Peepers.png S1e2a The Picnic.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Funny face 01.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Funny face 02.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Funny face 03.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Funny face 04.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Funny face 05.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Funny face 06.png S1e2a The Picnic-Lord Hater's Funny face 07.png S1e2a The Picnic - Later Hater.png S1e2a The Picnic - Sir!.png S1e2a The Picnic - Peepers points.png S1e2a The Picnic - Comander Peepers.png S1e2a The Picnic - ten.png S1e2a The Picnic - nine.png S1e2a Lord Hater "Eight...".png S1e2a The Picnic - going down.png S1e2a The Picnic - still going down.png S1e2a The Picnic - SIR.png S1e2a The Picnic - huh what.png S1e2a The Picnic - arg!.png S1e2a The Picnic - grap the control.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater's losing.png S1e2a The Picnic - opened at last.png Tumblr_mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno3_1280.jpg S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 1.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 2.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 3.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 4.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 5.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 6.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 7.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 8.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 9.png S1e2a The Picnic - Hater posing 10.png S1e2a The Picnic - mustard or mayo 2.png S1e2a The Picnic - mustard or mayo 3.png S1e2a The Picnic - mustard or mayo 4.png S1e2a The Picnic - mustard or mayo 5.png S1e2a The Picnic - baffled.png S1e2a The Picnic - sir! sir!.png S1e2a Lord Hater "WHAT?!".png S1e2a The Picnic - That.png S1e2a The Picnic - and that!.png S1e2a The Picnic - all mighty Hater.png S1e2a The Picnic - force field.png S1e2a The Picnic - Way to Eat the Popcorns.png S1e2a The Picnic - get out.png S1e2a The Picnic - no more force field.png S1e2a The Picnic - slow down.png S1e2a The Picnic - sandwich litter.png S1e2a The Picnic - sandwich skating 1.png S1e2a The Picnic - sandwich skating 2.png S1e2a The Picnic - classic.png S1e2a The Picnic - excelerate.png S1e2a The Picnic - and yet he didn't grap the legs.png S1e2a The Picnic - running in a circle.png S1e2a The Picnic - You can everything from here.png S1e2a The Picnic - no.png S1e2a The Picnic - no! no!.png S1e2a The Picnic - never mind.png S1e2a The Picnic - Yes! Yes!.png S1e2a The Picnic - bye dinosour.png S1e2a The Picnic - a fist for a fist.png S1e2a The Picnic - number one super star.png S1e2a The Picnic - shocking.png S1e2a The Picnic - beholding.png S1e2a The Picnic - evil look.png S1e2a The Picnic - please santa.png S1e2a The Picnic - so this wish.png S1e2a The Picnic - you want it or not.png S1e2a The Picnic - He's Out of This Wolrd Literaly.png S1e2a The Picnic - okay.png S1e2a The Picnic - boxer.png S1e2a The Picnic - me and you.png S1e2a The Picnic - make silly face.png S1e2a The Picnic - Wish Granted.png S1e2a The Picnic - no! do over! do over!.png S1e2a The Picnic - 3 2 1.png S1e02a "'Cause a silly photo shows that you're havin' fun".jpg S1e2a The Picnic - showing fun.png S1e2a The Picnic - perfect photo.png S1e2a The Picnic - perfect impression.png S1e2a The Picnic - that one's a keeper.png S1e2a The Picnic - photos.png S1e2a The Picnic - End credit 1.png S1e2a The Picnic - End credit 5.png "The Greatest" s1e1a Peepers giving laws.jpg s1e1a Noticing the action.jpg Furious Hater.jpg Hater and King Bingleborp 2.jpg Enraged Hater.jpg S1e1a Sylvia taunting Lord Hater.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "ENOUGH!".jpg Lord Hater.jpg Hater and Wander.jpg Hater with scared Wander and Sylvia.jpg Greatest Hater.jpg S1e1a Wander hugging Lord Hater.jpg Wander challenging Hater.jpg Wander challenging Hater 3.jpg Surprised Hater.jpg Surprised Hater 2.jpg Roaring Hater.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater and Wander smiling.jpg S1e1a Hot dog eatin'.jpg S1e1a Ring tossin'.jpg S1e1a Balloon Dart throwin'.jpg S1e1a Baseball pitchin'.jpg S1e1a Wander about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander rings the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater fails to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander and Lord Hater on a ride.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin'.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin' 2.jpg S1e1a Detached arm.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 2.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 3.jpg S1e1a Sack racin'.jpg S1e1a Sack racin' 2.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war 2.jpg S1e1a Unicycle.jpg S1e1a Unicycle 2.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest 2.jpg S1e1a Staring Contest.jpg S1e1a Hater lost.jpg s1e1a Hater hears someone.jpg s1e1a And now the winner.jpg s1e1a I'm so nervous.jpg s1e1a Hater YEAH.jpg s1e1a I have a hat.jpg s1e1a What a neat surprise.jpg s1e1a Wander is the winner.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater angry he lost.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "It's not fair!".jpg Running Hater.jpg Hater and Watchdogs leaving.jpg Hater controlling ship.jpg Hater and Peepers.jpg Hater and Peepers in ship.jpg Hater controlling ship with Peepers.jpg Happy Hater.jpg Hater controlling ship 2.jpg Flaming Hater with Peepers.jpg Wander giving trophy to Hater.jpg Wander and Sylvia leaving.jpg Hater throwing trophy.jpg "The Good Deed" S1e3a Lord Hater bangs his fist angrily.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater "I am not emotionally unstable!".jpg S1e3a Lord Hater "You will pay for this, sun!".jpg S1e3a Lord Hater leaving.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater returns "Uhh...".jpg S1e3a Lord Hater asking about a girlfriend.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater roaring.jpg S1E3aP001.png S1E3aP002.png S1E3aP005.png S1E3aP006.png WHAT IS TAKING THAT STUPID MISSILE SO LONG.png S1E3aP029.png S1E3aP030.png Lord Hater and Peepers float.PNG S1e03a Wander and Sylvia refusing to help.jpg S1e03a Lord Hater's destroyed ship.jpg "The Pet" Captain tim 4.jpg S1e04 Captain Tim scratches Lord Hater.png "The Prisoner" S1e3b Lord Hater zoom 1.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater zoom 2.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater zoom 3.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater zoom 4.jpg S1e3b This is no joke.jpg S1e3b Hater brooding.jpg S1e3b Beholding the Power Crystal.jpg S1e3b Shall be mine.jpg S1e3b Wander takes the Power Crystal.jpg S1e3b Wielding the Ring of Power - close up.jpg S1e3b Wielding the Ring of Power.jpg S1e3b Neat.jpg S1e3b Another flaw.jpg S1e3b I have the power.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater wet.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater mad.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Then you are a fool".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "And if you dare".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater giving orders.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Or else...".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater surprised.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 3.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 2.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater Peepers phone call 1.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater answers the 'phone'.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater hears the phone ring.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater sharpening sword.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "He's a tricky one".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Hater out!" 2.jpg S1e3b I'm watching you.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater mad.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "And if you dare".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater shooting lightning.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater giving orders.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Then you are a fool".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Or else...".jpg S1e3b This is what you'll get.jpg S1e3b Still going at it.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Psych!".jpg S1e3b Holding Peepers pleadingly.jpg S1e3b Helmet grab.jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "We're not pals".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Hater out!".jpg S1e3b Lord Hater "Not going to be easy".jpg S1e3b Watching the workout.jpg S1E3bP067.png S1E3bP092.png s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 4.jpg s1e03b Peepers asking Hater to deactivate self-destruct 7.jpg S1E3bP095.png S1E3bP096.png S1E3bP097.png S1E3bP098.png "The Little Guy" S1e7 Lord Hater in bed.jpg S1e7 Lord Hater's speech interrupted onscreen.jpg S1e7 Wander giving Lord Hater a sandwich onscreen.jpg S1e7 Wander hugging Lord Hater onscreen.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 1.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 2.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 3.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 5.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 6.jpg S1e7 Westley medal fantasy 7.jpg S1e7 Map of ship.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 1.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 2.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 3.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 4.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 5.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 6.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 7.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 8.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 9.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 10.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 11.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 12.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 13.jpg S1e7 Security camera footage 14.jpg "The Bounty" S1e8a Video game.jpg S1e8a Video game 2.jpg S1e8a Video game 3.jpg S1e8a Video game 4.jpg S1e8a Video game 5.jpg S1e8a Video game 6.jpg S1E8aP009.png S1E8aP010.png S1E8aP011.png S1E8aP012.png S1E8aP014.png S1E8aP019.png S1E8aP021.png S1E8aP024.png S1E8aP026.png S1e8a title card.png S1E8aP027.png S1E8aP028.png S1E8aP029.png S1E8aP030.png S1E8aP031.png S1E8aP032.png S1E8aP033.png S1E8aP068.png S1E8aP069.png S1E8aP072.png S1e8a Tourists on Lord Hater's ship.jpg S1E8aP081.png S1E8aP082.png S1E8aP083.png S1E8aP084.png S1E8aP091.png S1E8aP092.png S1E8aP096.png S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 1.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 2.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 3.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 4.jpg S1e08a Hater showing Peepers his mistake of letting Wander and Sylvia escape 5.jpg S1E8aP103.png S1e08a Hater ready for the torture megamix.jpg S1e08a Hater 'Oh... Yeah...'.jpg S1E8aP105.png "The Birthday Boy" s1e9b Lord Hater with party blower.jpg|A party is going to start any minute now... S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday.jpg S1e9a Peepers spinning in mid-air.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 2.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 3.jpg S1e9a Peepers elbowing Lord Hater.jpg S1e9a Peepers "Guess what it is".jpg S1e9a Lord Hater "Is it a Doom Arena?".jpg|"Is it a Doom Arena?" S1e9a Peepers "It's a...".jpg S1e9a Peepers presenting the new Doom Arena.jpg S1e9a Doom Arena overview.jpg S1e9a Lord Hater and Peepers in box seat.jpg S1e9a Peepers "I thought you'd might say that".jpg S1e9a Peepers "But don't you worry".jpg S1e9a Peepers talking to Lord Hater in box seat.jpg S1e9b Wander with invitation.jpg S1e9b Wander thanks Peepers for the invite.jpg S1e9b Wander happy to be invited.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater and Peepers watching the action.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater shaking his head.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater standing up "Yes!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Best!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Birthday!".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater "Ever!".jpg s1e9b Hater monologue 1.jpg S1e9b Hater monologue 2.jpg S1e9b Hater monologue 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater being victorious.jpg S1e9b Title card.jpg S1e9b Wander waves onscreen.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater says there's no cowering.jpg S1e9b Sylvia pulling the bars.jpg S1e9b Wander says it's not that bad.jpg S1e9b Wander "And worst of all".jpg S1e9b Wander talking to the audience.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at Lord Hater sadly.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater isn't happy.jpg S1e9b Wander making thunder noises onscreen.jpg S1e9b Peepers "Don't worry, sir".jpg S1e9b Peepers pressing the buttons.jpg S1e9b Wander with smug expression Hater!.jpg S1e9b Wander You do wanna get this party started!.jpg S1e9b Wander wiggles his eyebrows.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater furious "NO!".jpg S1e9b All the lights go out.jpg S1e9b Hater Self.jpg S1e9b Hater notices neon lights starting to turn on.jpg S1e9b Aerial view of Doom Arena with neon lights.jpg S1e9b Neon lights on the floor starting to glow.jpg S1e9b Hater sees neon lights turning on.jpg S1e9b Hater sees neon lights turning on 2.jpg S1e9b Hater notices the obstacles comes out the floor.jpg S1e9b Hater notices the obstacles comes out the floor 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater frightening from any traps 4.jpg S1e9b Hater and Wander watching the obstacles introduce.jpg S1e9b Hater with terrified face.jpg S1e09b Wander jumps onto Hater.png S1e9b Wander "We're gonna have so much fun".jpg S1e09b Wander about to drag Hater.jpg S1e09b Wander drags Hater.jpg S1e9b Hater's dragged.jpg S1e9b Wander dragging Hater.jpg S1e09b Wander and Hater stop.jpg S1e9b Wander looking at the limbo.jpg S1e09b Wander '' Limbo! .jpg S1e9b Wander starting to limbo under the laser beam.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing limbo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing limbo.jpg S1e09b Hater gets zapped.jpg S1e09b Hater recieved the bomb.jpg S1e9b Hater passes the bomb to Wander.jpg S1e9b Wander passes the bomb to Hater.jpg S1e9b Hater pass it back to Wander.jpg S1e09b Hater holding the bomb.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater exploded.jpg S1e09b Hater after the explosion.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 3.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms 4.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater acrossing the platforms.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing lava pit 2.jpg S1e9b Wander and Hater playing lava pit 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater suffered from burning.jpg S1e9b Race to the finish.jpg S1e09b Wander starts running.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater suffering from any traps.jpg S1e9b Hater comes by.jpg S1e9b Hater spinning in the air.jpg S1e9b Hater lands on the X.jpg S1e9b Flying Tigers mauling Hater.jpg S1e9b Close-up of Lord Hater beaten.jpg S1e9b Wander approaching Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander reaching for Hater's jaw.jpg S1e9b Wander holding Hater's jaw.jpg S1e9b Wander fixes Hater's jaw.jpg S1e9b Wander lets go.jpg|All better S1e9b Lord Hater talking tiredly.jpg S1e9b Beat-up Hater 'You should be totally afraid!'.jpg S1e9b Wander explaining.jpg S1e9b Wander explaining 2.jpg S1e9b Wander explaining 3.jpg S1e9b Wander smiles at Hater.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater is shocked by Wander's explanation.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater's jaw falls off.jpg S1e9b Wander reaching out of frame.jpg S1e9b Wander fixes Hater's jaw again.jpg S1e9b Wander 'I know what will save this party'.jpg S1e9b Wander tickles Lord Hater's chin.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater watching with worry.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 2.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 3.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 4.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 5.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face 2.jpg S1e9b Wander spits kazoo away.jpg S1e9b Wander "Oh...".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater as the song starts.jpg S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday".jpg S1e9b Wander's face in Lord Hater's hood.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater dazed.jpg S1e9b Wander singing to Lord Hater.jpg|And on S1e9b Wander singing while Sylvia dances.jpg|Your happy birthday... S1e9b Sylvia grabs Lord Hater.jpg|Wanna dance? S1e9b Sylvia spins Lord Hater.jpg|Spin cycle! S1e9b Wander and Sylvia with Lord Hater.jpg|All together S1e9b Wander "Nothing can go wrong".jpg|Nothing S1e9b Sylvia dancing with Lord Hater.jpg|Can go wrong! S1e9b Lord Hater wonders where Wander went.jpg|Where'd he go now? S1e9b Lord Hater appearing to play the banjo.jpg|Wait, is that even possible? S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side.jpg|I can tell that you're all S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's right side.jpg|Grumpy S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side again.jpg|'Cause you've been around S1e9b Lord Hater looking around.jpg|A while S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 2.jpg|Just because you're S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 3.jpg|Old and frumpy S1e9b Lord Hater's hood wiggling.jpg|Doesn't mean you shouldn't S1e9b Wander sticks out of Lord Hater's hood.jpg|Smile! S1e9b Lord Hater being grabbed.jpg|Becaaaaause... S1e9b Back to the throne.jpg|It's S1e9b Lord Hater put down.jpg|Your hap - S1e9b Lord Hater put down 2.jpg|Another spin cycle! S1e9b Lord Hater put down 3.jpg|- py S1e9b Wander hanging flags.jpg|Now to hang up the bunting S1e9b Wander hanging flags 2.jpg|Birth - S1e9b Wander hanging flags 3.jpg|Bunting of flags, coming in S1e9b Wander hanging flags 4.jpg|- day! S1e9b Wander hanging flags 5.jpg|Flags hung up! S1e9b Flags hung over Lord Hater.jpg|That looks nice! S1e9b Lord Hater annoyed by this.jpg|Oh, he's still grumpy, but not for long! S1e9b Wander holding party hat.jpg|Here's S1e9b Wander putting party hat on Lord Hater.jpg|Your happy S1e9b Wander and Lord Hater wearing party hats.jpg|Birthday song! S1e9b Sylvia behind Lord Hater.jpg|So... S1e9b Sylvia "Try not to be so sad".jpg|Try not to be so sad S1e9b Sylvia "'Bout your impending doom".jpg|'Bout your impending doom! S1e9b Sylvia reaching under saddle.jpg|Someday S1e9b Sylvia with birthday candle.jpg|We'll light S1e9b Sylvia gives Lord Hater a birthday candle.jpg|Birthday candles S1e9b Birthday candle about to explode.jpg|On your frigid S1e9b Birthday candle exploding.jpg|Tomb! (The candle explodes) S1e9b Lord Hater with confetti.jpg|And the confetti comes in! S1e9b Wander "Oh..." 2.jpg|Ohhhh... S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday" 2.jpg|It's your happy birthday! S1e9b Wander shakes his bottom.jpg|Here's your happy birthday song! S1e9b Bringing out the cake.jpg|I can tell that you're all grumpy S1e9b Hesitating Lord Hater on throne.jpg|'Cause you've been around S1e9b Lord Hater getting his birthday cake.jpg|A S1e9b Lord Hater with birthday cake.jpg|While. S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Just because you're".jpg|Just because you're S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Old and frumpy".jpg|Old and frumpy doesn't S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Mean...".jpg|Mean... S1e9b Lord Hater forcing smile.jpg|You...shooouuuldn't... S1e9b Lord Hater smiles at last.jpg|''What's that I... S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Smile!".jpg|SMIIIIIIIILE!!! S1e9b Party ends with a bang.jpg|Best! Party! Ever! S1e9b Wander and Sylvia about to leave.jpg|We did it, Lord Hater finally smiled! (Probably) S1e9b Wander blowing orbble.jpg|Okay, that's it for this year S1e9b Orbble created.jpg|Time for us to leave! S1e9b Waving goodbye.jpg|We'd better get going, thanks for inviting us! S1e9b Wander and Sylvia leave the party.jpg|Goodbye, Hater! Enjoy the rest of your birthday! S1e9b Still smiling hesitatingly.jpg|''Happy birthday, Hater!'' S1e9b Instant frown.jpg|What a day... S1e09a Pit Monster roars.jpg S1e09a Monster sniffs Lord Hater's cake.jpg S1e09a Monster licks Lord Hater's cake.jpg S1e09a Monster decides to eat Lord Hater's cake.jpg S1e09a Monster eating Lord Hater's cake 1.jpg S1e09a Monster eating Lord Hater's cake 2.jpg "The Day" S1E12aP054.png S1e12a Hater Forcefield Generator.jpg S1e12a Hater Boo-ya!.jpg S1e12a Hater Super expensive.jpg S1e12a Hater couldn't pay Peepers for months.jpg S1e12a Hater but the looks on your faces.jpg S1e12b Hater Doo, doodoo, doodoo...oh.jpg S1e12b Hater GET HIM!.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the upper level.jpg S1e12a Wander shimmies up to Hater.jpg S1e12a Wander climbs over the ledge.jpg S1e12a Wander faces Hater.jpg S1e12a Hater You've come to face me.jpg S1e12a Wander stuffing himself into Lord Hater's robe.jpg S1E12aP055.png S1E12aP056.png "The Brainstorm" S1e13b Gates blown up.jpg S1e13b or not!.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater stomps into Flendar.jpg S1e13b the rest follow him.JPG S1e13b the guards are defeated quite easily.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater stares at the Flendar king.png S1e13b In my heart,.JPG S1e13b I always knew our planet would fall to the military genius.JPG S1e13b of the almighty.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater takes the crown.JPG S1e13b Hater is king now.JPG S1e13b the hate empire will rise.JPG S1e13b Hater praises Peepers plan.JPG S1e13b That's the pitch.JPG S1e13b Any thoughts.JPG S1e13b Hater is Thinking.JPG S1e13b Still thinking.JPG S1e13b Peepers.JPG S1e13b Clearly your incompetence.JPG S1e13b Hater scolds Peepers.JPG S1e13b WANDER!.JPG S1e13b Play a song.JPG S1e13b Or have a picnic.JPG S1e13b Or challenge me to a contest.JPG S1e13b And just ruin everything!.JPG S1e13b Issues.JPG S1e13b Title card.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater invading with a Doom Dragon.jpg S1e13b Doom Dragon attacking 2.jpg S1e13b Wander kissing the Doom Dragon.jpg S1e13b Wander with the tamed Doom Dragon.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 2.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 3.jpg S1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 4.jpg S1e13b First plan rejected.jpg S1e13b Flendar will be destroyed by a laser.jpg S1e13b Giant laser.jpg S1e13b The wedding ceremony.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater kissing the princess.jpg S1e13b The Princess was a disguise by Wander.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater surprised.jpg IMG 1086.PNG S1e13b Wander kisses Lord Hater's cheek.jpg S1e13b Wander hugs Lord Hater.jpg S1e13b Flendar in chaos.JPG S1e13b Smug Hater.JPG S1e13b Hater laughs.JPG S1e13b Wander with the King.JPG S1e13b Combobulator from the inside.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater thinking about it.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater “Nope.”.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater “Banjo.”.jpg S1e13b Hater and Peepers as fishermen.JPG S1e13b Old Hater and Peepers.JPG S1e13b Sad Hater.JPG Pointing at Bob.png I Uh, Actually.png Just Wanted Lunch.png S1e13b I just want lunch.JPG S1e13b Super Wander.JPG S1e13b Radioactive Power-Absorbing Crystal.JPG S1e13b New Hater Kingdom.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater wakes up.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater rises.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater at full power.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater at full power 2.JPG S1e13b Sylvia vs Hater.JPG S1e13b Flawless Victory.JPG S1e13b Hater smiles as he sends Wander to the next dimension.JPG S1e13b Wander being sent to the next dimension.JPG S1e13b Result of failed invasion.jpg "The Fancy Party" S1e11a Lord Hater in formal wear.jpg S1e11a Queen Entozoa talking offscreen.jpg S1e11a Title card.png S1e11a Peepers talking to Hater in bathroom.jpg S1e11a Hater approaches Entozoa.jpg S1e11a Hater about to bow.jpg S1e11a Hater bowing before Entozoa.jpg S1e11a Hater asking to dance.jpg S1e11a Entozoa rolling her eyes.jpg S1e11a Entozoa takes Hater's hand unhappily.jpg S1e11a Entozoa dragged out of frame.jpg S1e11a Hater and Entozoa start their dance.jpg S1e11a Hater singing close-up.jpg S1e11a Hater singing close-up 2.jpg S1e11a Lord Hater singing seducively.jpg S1e11a Hater and Queen waltzing.jpg S1e11a Hater and Entozoa waltzing.jpg S1e11a Hater finishes his song.jpg S1e11a Entozoa liked Hater's dance.jpg S1e11a Entozoa "Maybe I was wrong".jpg S1e11a Entozoa "Anyone more deserving".jpg S1e11a Hater and Entozoa warm smiles.jpg S1e11a Hater and Entozoa hear Wander.jpg S1e11a Peepers noticing Wander dancing.jpg S1e11a Full Power Hater.JPG S1e11a Full Power Hater 2.JPG S1e11a Lord Haters Rant.JPG S1e11a Shooting Lighting.JPG S1e11a Taller Hater is Taller.JPG S1e11a Full Power Hater Face.JPG S1e11a Full Power Hater demands Entozoa's Empire.JPG S1e11a Wait What.JPG S1e11a Entozoa praises Hater.JPG S1e11a Entozoa wants Hater's body.JPG S1e11a Entozoa reveals her true form.JPG S1e11a Moments before the Body Possesion.JPG S1e11a Hater possessed.jpg S1e11a DESTROY THEM!!!.JPG S1e11a Lord Hater.jpg S1e11a Hater and Peepers Escape.JPG "The Void" S1e15b Door showing Lord Hater taking a shower.jpg "The Gift 2: The Giftening" S1e19a Hater shouting at the screen.JPG S1e19a Lord Hater 'You Watchdogs are all useless!'.jpg S1e19a Lord Haters rant.JPG S1e19a We got you cornered!.JPG S1e19a Maybe not.JPG S1e19a The first mistake.JPG S1e19a Halt!.JPG S1e19a Checking the wanted poster.JPG S1e19a These are not the guys we're looking for.JPG S1e19a Move along.JPG S1e19a The second mistake.JPG S1e19a Stand by.JPG S1e19a Lasers miss.JPG S1e19a The third mistake.JPG S1e19a Watchdog with a Wander poster.JPG S1e19a The fourth mistake.JPG S1e19a Furious Lord Hater.JPG S1e19a Turning the lights back on.JPG S1e19a What?.JPG S1e19a YOU!!!.JPG S1e19a title card.png S1e19a Lord Hater saying 'What was that all about!'.jpg S1e19a Watchdogs surrounding Hater and Peepers.jpg S1eGiftening watchdog gifts.png S1e19a Hater and Peepers looking at monitors.jpg S1e19a Lord Hater 'Peepers, assemble a team.'.jpg S1e19a Hater Who is it.png S1e19a Peepers It's Peepers He's coming Hurry.png S1e19a Hater shivers.png S1e19a Hater What's the password.png S1e19a Peepers He never came up with a password.png S1e19a Hater Stop saying that.png S1e19a Hater It's not worst than we thought.png S1e19a Hater This is the most worst it can be.png S1e19a Hater Commander Peepers.png S1e19a Hater C Peeps.png S1e19a Hater looking to Peepers.png S1e19a Hater screams.png S1e19a Hater Oh no All this happy.png S1e19a Hater Isn't happening.png S1e19a Sylvia and Lord Hater.jpg S1e19a Hater running away.png S1e19a Hater riding the elevator.png S1e19a Hater fleeing away from the ship.png S1e19a Hater checking the mirror.png S1e19a Hater buckling the seatbelt.png S1e19a Hater checking the window.png S1e19a Hater climbing to the peak.png S1e19a Hater climbing up to the peek of mountain.jpg S1e19a Hater suddenly saw Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e19a Hater screams 2.jpg S1e19a Hater on another planet.jpg S1e19a Lord Hater meeting Wander and Sylvia underwater.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia suddenly appears.jpg S1e19a Wander giving the gift to Hater.png S1e19a Hater screms 3.jpg S1e19a Hater screams 4.jpg S1e19a Hater getting off his mini ship.jpg S1e19a Hater saw a house.jpg S1e19a Hater sealing the door.jpg S1e19a Hater sealing the door 2.jpg S1e19a Hater sealing the door 3.jpg S1e19a Hater sealing the door 4.jpg S1e19a Hater pushing the drawer through the door.jpg S1e19a Hater placing the televison on the drawer.jpg S1e19a Hater placing the oven and the lamp.jpg S1e19a Hater pushing the chair through the door.jpg S1e19a Hater locks the door.jpg S1e19a Wander and Sylvia shaking .jpg S1e19a Hater Ahh Stay back.jpg S1e19a Hater and the Watchdogs.jpg S1e19a Lord Hater You did something right for once..jpg S1e19a Lord Hater After I gave you....jpg S1e19a Lord Hater But I didn't....jpg S1e19a Lord Hater's gift.jpg "The Date" S1e16a Hater sitting at another table.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Later .jpg S1e16a Hater '' She'll be here, okay ''.jpg S1e16a Hater throws a candle.jpg S1e16a Hater sighs.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Hey Peepers ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Yeah, the king of this stupid planet was totally lying! ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Whatever ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' I'm gonna head back to the ship ''.jpg S1e16a Lord Hater 'BLOW THIS PLANET TO KINGDOM COME!!!' part 2.jpg S1e16a Lord Hater pushes a button.JPG S1e16a A missel pops out from the main hanger of his ship.jpg S1e16a Hater throws a paper at the waiter.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Things just got.... interesting ''.jpg S1E18aP001.png S1E18aP003.png S1E18aP004.png S1E18aP007.png S1E18aP008.png S1E18aP010.png S1E18aP012.png S1E18aP015.png S1E18aP019.png S1e18a Fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 3.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 4.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 3.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 4.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 5.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 6.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 7.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 8.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 9.jpg S1e18a Fourth fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Fourth fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Fifth fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Fifth fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Fifth fast forward sequence 3.jpg S1E18aP026.png S1E18aP027.png S1E18aP029.png S1E18aP030.png S1E18aP032.png S1E18aP034.png S1E18aP037.png S1E18aP038.png S1E18aP039.png S1E18aP041.png S1E18aP043.png S1E18aP044.png S1E18aP046.png S1E18aP047.png S1E18aP049.png S1E18aP050.png S1E18aP052.png S1E18aP053.png S1E18aP054.png S1E18aP055.png S1E18aP057.png S1E18aP058.png S1E18aP059.png S1E18aP060.png S1E18aP061.png S1E18aP062.png S1E18aP064.png S1E18aP065.png S1E18aP066.png S1E18aP067.png S1E18aP070.png S1E18aP073.png S1E18aP074.png S1E18aP077.png S1E18aP078.png S1E18aP080.png S1E18aP084.png S1E18aP085.png S1E18aP088.png S1E18aP089.png S1E18aP090.png S1E18aP093.png S1E18aP094.png S1E18aP095.png S1E18aP097.png S1E18aP098.png S1E18aP099.png S1E18aP101.png S1E18aP102.png S1E18aP103.png S1e16a Hater '' WOO! Free man! ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' set a course for ladies! ''.jpg S1e16a Peepers '' You mean Sylvia and Wander in dresses ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' WHAT!! ''.jpg "The Buddies" S1e16b Wander is taken to the pit.JPG S1E16b Pit of Perpetual Pain.JPG S1e16b Say Goodbye!.JPG S1e16b Wander!.JPG S1e16b Hello!.JPG S1e16b Who is he greeting.JPG S1E16b Flying Watchdog.JPG S1E16b Lord Hater jumps away from the explosion.JPG S1e16b Wander is grabbed by Hater 2.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater flung down the hole.jpg S1E16b Hater falls from the portal.JPG S1E16b Lord Hater falls face first.JPG S1E16b Checking the landscape.JPG S1E16b Good name for a band.JPG S1E16b Hater calls Peepers.JPG S1E16b A pair of shadowy figures behind Hater.JPG S1e16b Lord Hater surrounded by thugs.jpg S1E16b Hater smiles sheepishly.JPG S1E16b Wander defends Hater.JPG S1e18b Title card.jpg S1e16b I totally hate this guy!.JPG S1e18b Wander presenting the pendants.jpg S1e16b Wander raises his right hand.jpg S1e16b Hater slaps Wander's hand.jpg S1e16b Wander turns around.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out left hand.jpg S1e16b Hater slaps Wander's hand 3.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out right fist.jpg S1e16b Hater fists Wander's hand.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out left fist.jpg S1e16b Hater fists Wander's hand 2.jpg S1e16b Wander spins.jpg S1e16b Wander spins slowly.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out both hands.jpg S1e16b Hater slaps Wander's hand 4.jpg S1e16b Wander '' And that's how you do...jpg S1e16b Wander "The Best Buds Shake!".jpg S1e16b Hater's drawing in the dirt.jpg S1e16b Hater sitting before Wander.jpg S1e16b Hater and Wander in snow.jpg S1e16b Hater shivers.jpg S1e16b Wander rubbing his hand against his leg.jpg S1e16b Wander blows.jpg S1e16b Wander rubs his both hands together.jpg S1e16b Wander's hand glows.jpg S1e16b Wander elbows Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander about to hug Hater.png S1e16b Wander hugs Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater jumps up.jpg S1e16b Hater stomps away.jpg S1e16b Hater gets blocked by angry inmates.jpg S1e16a Hater back under archway.jpg S1e16b Wander hugs Hater 2.jpg S1e16b Hater stopped shivering.jpg S1e16b Hater fall slowly to the ground.png S1e16b Hater feels relxed.jpg S1e16b Hater and Wander sleeping together.jpg S1e16b Wander starts singing.jpg S1e16b Hater tries to say something.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater walking.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater walking under thunderclouds.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater head for shelter.jpg S1e16b Wander "We'll still be best buds anyway".jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater see the sun come out.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater looking at a butterfly.jpg S1e16b Wander "I sure hope this feeling never ends".jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater slapping each other's hands.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 2.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 3.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 4.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 5.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 6.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 7.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 8.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 9.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater getting the hang of it.jpg S1e16b Wander singing while giving Hater grub.jpg S1e16b Wander singing while Hater eats grub.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater looking at the sun.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater looking at the moon.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater starts singing.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater grabs Wander's arm.jpg S1e16b Wander smiling at Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater skipping.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater jump over a hill.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater fall through the sky.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater hold hands while falling.jpg S1e16b Wander spinning above Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater "Better than my evil powers".jpg S1e16b Hater "Friendship makes my heart soar free".jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater piggyback ride.jpg S1e16b Sun shining behind Wander and Hater.jpg S1e16b Rainbow appears behind Wander and Hater.jpg S1e16b Rainbow appears underneath Wander and Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater riding the rainbow.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater riding the rainbow 2.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater falling in a flower field.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater in the flowers.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater nose to nose.jpg S1e16b Hater holding cats.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater holding cats and dogs.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater with animals.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater spinning on a heart background.jpg S1e16b Wander spinning on a heart background.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 2.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 3.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 4.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 5.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater sing the climax.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater hold up their pendants.jpg S1e16b Heart pendants seal together.jpg S1e16b Best Buds whole heart pendant.jpg S1E16b Lord Hater wakes up from his nightmare.JPG S1e16b Wander pops on Hater's arm.jpg S1e16b Hater pushes Wander off.jpg S1e16b Hater saw something.jpg S1e16b Hater pats Wander.jpg S1E16b Hater glad that it was just a nightmare.JPG S1E16b The Sand Snapper.JPG "The Stray" S1E17bP43.png S1E17bP47.png S1E17bP79.png S1E17bP80.png S1E17bP82.png S1E17bP84.png S1E17bP86.png "The Big Job" S1e20a Gridline view of Lord Hater.jpg "The Helper" S1E21aP042.png S1E21aP046.png S1E21aP047.png S1E21aP049.png S1E21aP050.png S1e20b Hater reading Michelle's nametag.png S1e20b Wander pointing at Hater.jpg S1E21aP054.png "The Funk" S1eTheFunk Title card.jpg S1E16aP09.png S1E16aP10.png S1e16a Peepers trying to cheer up Hater.png S1E16aP11.png S1E16aP12.png S1E16P20.png S1E16P23.png S1E16P25.png S1E16P28.png S1E16P29.png S1E16P30.png S1E16P32.png S1E16 - Lord Hater Slouches Away.png S1E16P33.png S1E16P34.png S1E16P35.png S1E16P36.png S1E16P37.png S1E16P38.png S1E16P42.png S1E16P43.png S1E16P44.png S1E16P45.png S1E16P46.png S1E16P48.png S1E16P49.png S1E16P50.png S1E16P52.png S1E16P53.png S1E16P54.png S1E16P56.png S1E16P57.png S1E16P58.png S1E16P59.png S1E16P60.png S1E16P61.png Tumblr nff4t0DJJU1sdjk12o4 500.png S1E16P63.png S1e20a Peepers having fun with Hater.png S1E16P64.png S1E16P66.png S1E16P68.png S1E16P69.png S1E16P70.png S1E16P71.png S1E16P73.png S1E16P74.png S1E16P76.png S1E16P77.png "The Enemies" S1e16b Hater "At last!".png S1e16b Hater '' Resting place of the Sword of Synergy ''.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Which, when combined with my dark half ''.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Which, when combined-- ''.jpg S1e16b Hater walks to the spider web.jpg S1e16b Hater yells.jpg S1e16b Hater suffering from the spider web.jpg S1e16b Hater mutters.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Which, when combined with my dark half ''.jpg S1e16b Hater revealing the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater holding the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater tears the hand off the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater trying his best to tear it off.jpg S1e16b Hater attacking Brad.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad avoid.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad close up.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad raging each other.jpg S1e16b Hater sent Brad to fly.jpg S1e16b Hater onslaughts Brad again.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad continues the sword fight.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad fighting.jpg S1e16b A shadow showing Hater and Brad barraging each other.jpg S1e16b A shadow showing Hater and Brad barraging each other 2.jpg S1e16b A shadow showing Hater and Brad barraging each other 3.jpg S1E16bP001.png S1E16bP002.png S1E16bP003.png S1E16bP004.png S1eTheEnemies_Title_card.png S1E16bP005.png S1E16bP007.png S1E16bP008.png S1E16bP009.png S1E16bP011.png S1E16bP013.png S1E16bP014.png S1E16bP016.png S1E16bP018.png S1E16bP021.png S1E16bP024.png S1E16bP025.png S1E16bP026.png S1E16bP027.png S1E16bP028.png S1E16bP029.png S1E16bP031.png S1E16bP032.png S1E16bP033.png S1E16bP034.png S1E16bP035.png S1E16bP037.png S1E16bP039.png S1E16bP041.png S1E16bP042.png S1E16bP044.png S1E16bP045.png S1E16bP046.png S1E16bP048.png S1E16bP049.png S1E16bP053.png S1E16bP054.png S1E16bP055.png S1E16bP057.png S1E16bP059.png S1E16bP060.png S1E16bP064.png S1E16bP065.png S1E16bP066.png S1E16bP070.png S1E16bP072.png S1E16bP074.png S1E16bP075.png S1E16bP078.png S1E16bP079.png S1E16bP081.png S1E16bP082.png S1E16bP083.png S1E16bP084.png S1E16bP085.png S1E16bP086.png "The Rider" S1E21P098.png S1E21P099.png S1E21P102.png "The Gift" S1e19b Wander and Sylvia watching Hater.jpg S1e19b Sylvia "I've got the perfect gift for you.".png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries